


Tomorrow's Light

by accurst_writer



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Secret Passages, bad disguises, but im posting them anyway because who cares, eventual angst, i feel like all my old fanfics are bad, i still don't know how to tag, multi-chapter, probably, should get better in future chapters as first one is old, very very mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: A mysterious new maid is hired at Lucifenia Palace... who is she, and does she have a motive for being here?





	Tomorrow's Light

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I made a multi-chapter fanfic! God, I feel like it's really old, sorry for inflicting this on you all. Hopefully it gets better in future chapters, as I think this one is... interesting.

The girl walked up to the side entrance of the massive castle, her bonnet pulled down far enough to hide her face. She knocked on the servant’s entrance door, and jumped a little when it was answered by a tall, imposing woman with silver hair. “Hello? Are you alright?”

The girl just stared at the floor, before quickly saying “Iwantajob”  
The silver-haired woman said, “How about you come in and have a cup of tea, and we can talk about getting you a job?” The only response was a small nod.

Before long, they were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, and discussing job prospects. The older lady addressed the girl “So, first off, my name’s Mariam Phutapie, and I’m the head maid here. What’s your name, and what possessed you to want to work here?”

“M-my name’s Rin. And I have no-where else to turn! Most places won’t hire a kid like me, or they don’t need any more servants. My mother’s ill, and I’m the only person who can bring in any money to help her. I heard that this place is always needing more servants, and I know it’s a risk, but I have to get money somehow!” She reeled off in a shaky voice.

“Rin, how old are you? No offence, but you look ten” Mariam took in the small girl’s appearance, as best she could with Rin looking at the ground. “F- fourteen”

After a few more minutes of discussing wages, living quarters and the like, they were finished. “Well, welcome! I’ll get someone to show you around.” “T- thank you so much!” Rin seemed happy with what Mariam had suggested.

Mariam stuck her head around the door into a corridor, and just yelled “ALLEN!” Within a minute, a blonde boy appeared at the door in question. “What is it?” Mariam sighed, before explaining. “Allen, this is Rin. She’s new. You need to show her around. And quickly, it’s half-two!” Allen nodded, before gesturing to Rin to follow him down the passage. She walked quickly in order to keep up.

“So, here are the servant’s rooms. This’ll be yours, right in between Ney and me.” The speedy tour continued until they reached the upper floor. “And this is Ril- sorry, no, Princess Riliane’s room. Don’t go in without knocking, that’s what happened to the last person who had your job.” Rin nodded, not really wanting to ask what happened to the last person, but she did want to ask one thing. “So, is the princess really as bad as everyone says she is?”

“To be honest, Rin, she’s probably worse. I just don’t see her as that bad. But if she threatens to have you killed, take it literally, she definitely means it” “Oh, alright”

Eventually, they finished the tour and got back to their rooms, where Mariam was waiting. “Ah, Rin! Here’s a uniform, go and put it on.”

The girl returned in two minutes, with her new dress on, but still wearing her bonnet. Mariam sighed. “You’ll need to take this off, Princess Riliane doesn’t like hats” as she tapped Rin’s bonnet. “Also, Allen, it’s ten to three, isn’t there something you should be doing?” With that, Mariam walked off.

Allen spoke quickly “I need to go make the afternoon tea, but I have a question.” Rin nodded “Sure, what is it?” Allen moved slightly closer, and almost whispered “My lady, how did you think you’d get away with this? I know it’s you.”


End file.
